A Hot SummerWake Up Call?
by June-Malatesta
Summary: Turkey enjoys a completely Greece-free day. His contentment is short lived, however, when he finds a certain someone invading his bed! Fem!GreecexTurk OneShot


"That annoying brat.

That shrimp.

Whore.

Ungrateful pain in my ass."

That's what Turkey muttered under his breath as he paced his room in his boxers.

Why his boxers?

I'll tell you:

The man had a hard day. It was somewhat peaceful since Greece hadn't bothered him all day.

For once.

Turkey ran errands that he needed to do for a long time now. Once they were finished he played with his dogs for a while then went back inside and ate dinner. You know, a rather normal day.

A normal...summer day.

The weather was quite against comfort that day: high humidity, over a hundred degrees even without it. Turkey didn't dare go to the beach for fear of burning his feet on the sand and not being able to walk again.

The temperature went down a little that night. When Turkey deemed the day finally over, he stripped down to his boxers and fell comfortably onto his bed to try and sleep (A million and one fans were blowing in his room).

The Turk slept rather soundly given the temperature, dreaming of Turkish pastries doused in ice cream to cool off.

The icecream, however, began to melt when his air conditioning broke.

You know...

The power went out.

And his icecream melted.

Overwhelmed with the intense increase of temperature, Turkey sat up quickly and wiped a layer of sweat off his face with one hand.

"The fuck?" He looked around at the immobile fans, listening a moment for the hum of the air conditioning.

Nothing.

And it was fucking hot.

Sadik turned back to flip his pillow over to the cool side, grasping it tightly, and, like most people, he freaked out when his pillow made a small whimper.

Following his arm down to the hand, Sadik went blank when he realized that wasn't his pillow.

Not even close.

His hand was grasped rather tightly around the braless bosom of Greece.

Who, by the way, was sleeping soundly in his bed, and only wearing a tank and panties.

The Turk yelped in surprise and jumped off the bed, bringing half the blankets with him as they were tangled on his feet.

The Greek remained completely asleep, taking the opportunity to take up as much of the bed as possible.

And after Turkey calmed down-a little-he began his pacing.

A few moments after he began to mutter to himself, the Greek finally feigned conciousness and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Oh lord.

Her shirt was sticking to her body.

And her hair.

Stringy and sticky.

Her skin was glistening.

Turkey could feel his soul floating out of his mouth when he through his head back.

And paled.

"Get out of my house you demoness!" He groaned.

Greece looked up at him with a curious look.

"Oh. Good mornin-"

"WHAT DO YA MEAN GOOD MORNING IT'S TWO AM AND YER SLEEPING IN MY BED. THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS MORNING." Turkey quickly interrupted.

The Greek shuffled and stood up, walking over to him and flicking his nose

"You didn't come to my party yesterday, you big dolt."

"What party?" Turkey swatted her hand away.

the Greek looked at him with hurt eyes, the big turquoise orbs almost tearing up in the dim light.

"My birthday party!"

Turkey paled again.

Was that yesterday?

It would explain why she didn't bother him at all.

Fuck.

"I-" He stopped short. I mean, what could you say at a time like this? 'I'm sorry I completely blanked on your birthday party, but playing with me dogs was more important'? That's like telling a woman she's fat!

"You probably had something important-er to do." Greece shrugged, hiding how upset she was behind indifferent eyes.

Oh well, it works as a way out.

"Ya...uh...I did." Turkey sheepishly scratched his head.

"You'll have to make it up to me, you know." Greece said casually

"Yeah...wait-what?"

"You owe me one."

"L-like hell I d-" The Turk found himself yanked down to her level with their lips pressed together.

What the hell was going on now?

"MMRPHG!" The Turk pulled away immediately.

Even though the woman only reaches his chest, she can really get him to do what she wanted!

Still flustered, Turkey stared at the Greek as her hips swayed all the way back to the bed and laid down.

"You can make it up to me tomorrow. It's too hot tonight."  
Greece said

Turkey just nodded mutely before hesitantly following her to bed.

Oh this was awkward.

...

The Greek quickly fell asleep, and not a moment later did the power and the fans come back on to cool off the room.

Turkey stared at the ceiling like Charlie Brown at the sky after a fake punt.

What was she going to make him do tomorrow?


End file.
